powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Physiology
Power to use the abilities of Transcendent Being. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Deity Mimicry/Physiology *Divine Mimicry/Physiology *God Mimicry/Physiology *Transcendent Mimicry *Apotheosis Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Transcendent Being, entering a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can overcome the limitations of physical existence and also become independent of it. User is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural and magical to outside viewer. While they can enter into the material universe, becoming immanent, their true being is outside the existence and thus both independent and outside everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. As they are able to perceive the existence in completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. Mythological Mimicry User with this ability can use the powers of a deity or deities from mythology. For example, if someone wanted to gain the power of Zeus, they would gain Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, and (possibly) Asterokinesis. While the user can become incredibly powerful once mastering this power, it also shares the same weakness as Mythic Physiology, and is limited by the amount of knowledge concerning the deities. Users with this power will be weaker than those who wield the "true" version of this power. Applications Common powers to Transcendent Beings are: *Cosmic Awareness *Ethereal Physiology **Non-Corporeal Form ***Energy/Extrasensory Perception ***Higher Consciousness ***Immortality ***Quintessence Force ***Supernatural Condition **Chronolock **Enhanced Regeneration **Invulnerability **Shapeshifting *Ethereal Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation ***Life-Force Absorption ***Life-Force Generation ***Life-Force Transferal ***Resurrection **Mana Manipulation ***Elemental Manipulation ***Energy Manipulation ***Force-Field Generation ***Healing ***Power Manipulation ***Teleportation/Portal Creation **Magic ***Aura Manipulation ***Creation ***Dream Manipulation ***Existential Plane Manipulation ****Space-Time Manipulation ***Healing ***Resurrection ***Superpower Manipulation ***Telekinesis ***Teleportation Besides these powers: If the user gains this power through Mythological Mimicry, the user gains a set of unique powers depending on the domain of the mimicked "deity". 'Age to Music' 'Nature to Wisdom' Variations *Blood Transcendency *Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology *Cosmic Entity Physiology **Collective Entity Physiology ***Composite Deity Physiology **Dimensional Entity Physiology **Temporal Entity Physiology *Cyber Transcendence *Death Transcendency *Demiurge Physiology **Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Demon Physiology *Divine Beast Physiology *Dragon God Physiology *Four Symbols Physiology *Primordial Deity Physiology *Sky Father Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology Mythical Mimicry Variations *Aboriginal Deity Physiology *African Deity Physiology *Altaic Deity Physiology *Armenian Deity Physiology *Arab Deity Physiology *Archangel Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Aztec Deity Physiology *Canaanite Deity Physiology *Celtic Deity Physiology *Chinese Deity Physiology *Egyptian Deity Physiology *Finnish Deity Physiology *Greek Deity Physiology **Daimon Physiology **Protogenoi Physiology **Titan Physiology *Guarani Deity Physiology *Hindu Deity Physiology *Inca Deity Physiology *Mayan Deity Physiology *Mesopotamian Deity Physiology *Native American Deity Physiology *Norse Deity Physiology *Oceanic Deity Physiology *Orisha Physiology *Philippine Deity Physiology **Olden Visayan Deity Physiology **Tagalog Deity Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Shinto Deity Physiology *Siberian Deity Physiology *Slavic Deity Physiology *Vodou Deity Physiology *Yorùbá Deity Physiology *Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Associations *Angelic Physiology *Ascended Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demigod Physiology *Demonic Physiology *Enlightenment *Existential Manifestations *Faery Physiology *God Mode *Imbued Godhood *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Prayer Empowerment *Worship Empowerment User may also gain either: *Nigh Omnipotence *Nigh Omnipresence *Nigh Omniscience Or: *Omnipotence *Omnipresence *Omniscience Known Users Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Divine Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Archetypal Powers